Je t'attendrais
by Lynariae
Summary: "Sung Jong baissa les yeux. Il était dans les vestiaires de la salle de sport du lycée avec son ami Ho Won et ce dernier venait de comprendre quelque chose que le jeune homme essayer de garder pour lui." - SeongYeol & SungJong -


Sung Jong baissa les yeux. Il était dans les vestiaires de la salle de sport du lycée avec son ami Ho Won et ce dernier venait de comprendre quelque chose que le jeune homme essayer de garder pour lui. Ho Won, dit Hoya, pour briser le silence qui c'était installé depuis quelques minutes dit :

- Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un de la classe, un homme et tu avais peur que je ne sois plus ton ami si tu me l'avouais, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit Sung Jong d'une voix à peine audible.

Hoya explosa de rire et devant le regard incrédule de son ami, il se calma et dit :

- Mon petit Sung Jong, depuis environ six mois, je sors avec une personne. Et cette personne est… un garçon.

- HEIN ?!

- Oui Sung Jong, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Donc je ne suis pas seul ?

- Non, rigola Ho Won.

- Ouf ! j'avais peur que tu me laisse tomber comme les gens de mon ancien établissement quand ils ont appris que je vivais dans un orphelinat…

- C'est idiot de te laisser tomber pour ça… Ce n'est pas ta faute ! M'enfin bref, chose plus intéressante, c'est qui ? continua Hoya avec un grand sourire.

- Qui quoi ? demanda naïvement le plus jeune.

- Celui que t'aime pardi !

- Hmm… Tu ne le diras à personne ?..

- Promis, tu peux me faire confiance depuis le temps qu'on se connait.

Sung Jong réfléchit, les deux jeunes hommes se connaissaient depuis trois ans, quand Sung Jong avait emménagé à Séoul et avait intégré cette école. Et depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus.

- Hmm… T'as raison. Hé ! Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour le gars avec qui tu sors ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas… Pour la même peur que toi probablement, souria-il légèrement.

- Et… c'est qui ?

- Euh… Seong Kyu.

- HEIN ?!

- Quoi ? demanda Hoya paniqué.

- Beh, moi je suis amoureux de Seong Yeol… Et qu'ils sont meilleurs amis comme nous, rigola Sung Jong.

Cette fois, ce fut Hoya qui resta surprit.

- Euh effectivement. Mais Sung Jong… Seong Yeol… T'es sur ?

- Hmm… Oui malheureusement.

Et pour cause, dans le lycée Seong Yeol était très populaire et beaucoup de fille l'aimait mais il avait également la réputation de ne sortir avec des filles que pour coucher avec elle et leur brisait le cœur juste après qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Hoya s'inquiéta donc pour son ami, Seong Yeol n'était pas un tendre avec le cœur des gens et il doutait que celui-ci appréciât les sentiments du plus jeune car il avait la réputation d'être légèrement homophobe mais ça, Sung Jong ne le savait pas. Il soupira :

- Sung Jong… Je suis désolé mais…

Soudain un bruit attira leurs attentions, ils se retournèrent ensemble vers la source du bruit. Ils pensaient être seuls et c'était la raison de leur discussion ici même mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

Seong Yeol venait de finir son cour de science et avait envie d'aller faire un peu de sport. Il c'était changé et avait couru un bon moment. En ce moment, il se trouvait changé : il ne sortait plus avec les filles, ça ne l'intéressait plus de jouer avec leur cœur et leur corps. Il avait réfléchit pendant le temps de course puis était partis vers les douches. Il avait fini sa douche et était sorti de celle-ci seulement vêtu d'une serviette et était parti en direction des vestiaires. Il allait entrer quand il entendu deux voix il en reconnu une, celle de Sung Jong, un garçon de sa classe qui était plutôt efféminé et assez discret quant à l'autre voix il ne la reconnaissait pas mais lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ecouter aux portes était mal mais en entendant la conversation, il se dit que cela devrait être intéressant. Il entendit Sung Jong dire qu'il était amoureux d'un garçon, ce qui ne surprit pas Seong Yeol qui s'en doutait un peu à cause de son physique, mais le dégouta un peu. Visiblement l'autre sortait avec un homme, mais attendait … l'homme avec qui la voix inconnu sortait été son meilleur ami, or celui-ci ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était gay. Il réfléchit un instant au pourquoi et compris que c'était surement dut à la fois où Seong Yeol avait dit de pas aimer les gays et avait dit être dégouté par ces gens-là. Soudain son sang ne fit qu'un tour, Sung Jong venait de dire le nom de la personne qu'il aimait et ce nom n'était autre que le sien. Apparemment, l'autre voix essayait de le faire changer d'avis quand Seong Yeol se cogna contre la porte et qu'il décida d'entrer, deux visages se retournèrent vers lui, deux regards surprit de voir quelqu'un ici. Seong Yeol dit alors durement :

- Toi ! il pointa Sung Jong du doigt. J'ai tout entendu et t'es… amoureux de moi ?! Beurk t'es dégoutant ! Aimer un homme c'est dégueulasse ! Tu me dégoutes !

- Hey mec, calme toi ! dit Hoya.

Ce tournant vers lui, Seong Yeol dit :

- Toi, ne me dis rien ! Je viens d'apprendre que mon meilleur ami sort avec toi alors pour éviter que je te pète la gueule, ferme-la !

Seong Kyu entra à ce moment dans le vestiaire et dit :

- Ah t'es là, Seong Yeol. Je te cherche depuis dix minutes, les gars nous attendent… Salut Hoya, souria t-il.

- Salut Seong Kyu, souria à son tour Ho Won.

- SEONG KYU ! cria Seong Yeol.

- Oui ? demanda Seong Kyu surprit de la façon dont lui parla son ami.

- C'est vrai ?! Tu sors avec lui ?

- Euh…, il baissa les yeux. Je suis désolé Seong Yeol mais oui je l'aime. Je sais que tu es homophobe mais je l'aime. Je veux rester ton meilleur ami mais si je te répugne autant que ceux que tu insultes alors je ne te parlerais plus.

- Alors c'est vrai… Seong… Je veux bien faire une exception pour toi, tu comptes trop pour moi pour que je te laisse tomber…

- Merci, souria Seong Kyu.

Une petite voix qui tremblait dit alors :

- Ho… Homophobe ?!

Hoya s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras puis lui caressant les cheveux, lui dit :

- Je suis désolé Sung Jong… Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches… Et je ne voulais surtout pas que ce soit lui que tu aimes…

- Attendez… On peut m'expliquer ? demanda le dernier arrivant.

- Il y a que ce gars est amoureux de moi ! répondit Seong Yeol.

- Oh…

Seong Kyu s'approcha de son petit ami et du plus jeune et le prit à son tour dans les bras quand Hoya s'en écarta sentant Seong Kyu le pousser légèrement. Seong Yeol tourna les talons et parti. Sung Jong ne se retint plus et se mit à pleurer. Les deux garçons firent tout pour le réconforter et finirent par le ramener chez lui.

Le lendemain, en arrivant au lycée, les gens chuchotaient sur son passage. Il n'y fit pas attention et c'est une fois devant sa table qu'il comprit tout. Sur celle-ci était écrit au marqueur « Sale gay va rejoindre tes parents en enfer ! » Sung Jong regarda tout autour de lui, certain se moquer de lui, d'autre l'insulter et dans un coin, assis sur sa table un Seong Yeol avec un regard vainqueur dessiné sur le visage. Sung Jong baissa la tête, les larmes commençant à monter à ses yeux puis il fit volte-face et se mit à courir hors de la salle de classe. Au niveau de la porte, il croisa Seong Kyu et Hoya mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il courut jusqu'à un immeuble qu'il aimé beaucoup car du haut on pouvait admirer tout Séoul. Il posa son sac et s'assit sur le rebord, jambes dans le vide. Des larmes obstruaient sa vue, il pleurait tellement que son corps était secouer de sanglots.

Pendant ce temps, Hoya voyant son meilleur ami dans cet état et le sourire de Seong Yeol, ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter sur ce dernier et de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Les gens de la classe ne réagir d'abord pas puis un grand silence ce fit. Seong Kyu arriva et empêcha son petit ami de frapper une deuxième fois son meilleur ami. Seulement Hoya continua de le brutaliser mais verbalement cette fois, il lui criait dessus :

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! T'es bien fière de toi ! Faire ça à Sung Jong après ce qui c'est déjà passé hier mais t'es un vrai connard ! Il t'aime sincèrement ! Si ça te dérange tu l'as ferme et tu l'évite mais tu ne fais pas ça ! Connard ! Enfoiré !

Seong Yeol baissa la tête. A dire vrai, son sourire était faux. D'habitude, il tirait une satisfaction de faire ça au gens, les trainer plus bas que terre, les humilier mais là, rien. Il n'avait ressenti aucun plaisir à faire ça. Pire, il regrettait et avait mal au cœur d'avoir vu le jeune homme dans cet état. Il se laissa se faire frapper puis insulter après tout il le méritait… Soudain plus aucun bruit, il releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Ho Won tourner les talons et partir. Seong Kyu le regarda d'un regard où se mêlé colère, dégout et tristesse puis suivit son petit ami. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la salle et du lycée. Hoya réfléchit au lieu où son meilleur ami aurait pu se réfugier et se rappela que ce dernier l'avait mené une fois sur un toit, il lui avait dit qu'il adoré cet endroit et que si un jour il voulait mourir ce serait ici. Puis un souffle de panique envahit Hoya : Sung Jong était fragile et s'il avait décidé de se donner la mort ? Au quart de tour, il se retourna et partit en courant vers l'immeuble en question suivit difficilement par Seong Kyu. Arrivant sur le toit, il vit Sung Jong et cria son prénom. Ce dernier ne l'entendait visiblement pas car il ne se retourna pas. Hoya courut vers lui et le tira en arrière. Le plus jeune eu peur et se mit à trembler mais reconnaissant l'odeur de Ho Won, il se jeta dans ses bras et se remit à pleurer. Pendant presque quatre heures, ils restèrent sur le toit à parler. Puis ils rentrèrent chez eux. Hoya voulut raccompagner Sung Jong mais celui-ci insista pour rentrer seul. Hoya finit par céder et dit au revoir à son ami. Au lycée, Seong Yeol avait alors demandé à toute sa classe de laissé désormais Sung Jong tranquille et bien sur tout le monde accepta, ne comprenant cependant pas le comportement du jeune homme, et ne voulait surtout pas être mal vu de lui car ceci équivalait à l'enfer.

Durant quatre jours, Sung Jong ne revint pas au lycée alors que Seong Yeol attendait impatiemment le retour du jeune homme pour s'excuser de son comportement. Un soir à la sortie de la classe, il se dirigea vers Hoya et dit :

- Euh… Hoya ?

- Moi c'est Ho Won, répondit-il durement.

- Désolé je ne connais pas ton nom, je pensais que c'était ton nom car Seong Kyu t'appelle ainsi…

- Tu voulais quoi ?!

- Euh… Je pourrais avoir l'adresse de Sung Jong, s'il te plait ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Pour l'enfoncer encore plus ?

- Au contraire… Pour m'excuser.

- Hmm. D'accord mais je t'accompagne et s'il ne veut pas te voir, tu dégage, compris ?

- Oui, merci.

- Je ne le fait pas pour toi !

- Je m'en doute mais merci quand même.

Hoya se leva et suivit de Seong Yeol, il se dirigea vers l'appartement que Sung Jong c'était acheté récemment. Il frappa à la porte et Sung Jong vient ouvrir. Il avait très mauvaise mine et avait énormément maigrit. Il était vêtu d'un T-shirt noir délavé trois fois trop grand pour lui et d'un jean rapiécé comme bas. Il fit un mince sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace à Hoya mais son semblant de sourire disparut en apercevant la personne qui l'accompagner. Hoya prit la parole :

- Sung… Il veut te parler… Si tu ne veux pas, t'inquiètes il dégage.

Sung Jong regarda Seong Yeol qui baissa les yeux. Il s'en voulait de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme. Sung Jong répondit d'une voix à peine audible :

- Hoya… Tu peux nous laisser. Si il y a un problème je le fou à la porte. Seong Yeol… Entre.

- T'es sur ? demanda Ho Won.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hoya s'approcha de Seong Yeol et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

- Tu refais pleurer Sung Jong, je te promets, t'es mort !

Puis il s'éloigna après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son ami. D'un pas hésitant, Seong Yeol rentra dans l'appartement du plus jeune. Il le suivit jusqu'au salon où Sung Jong s'assit n'ayant pas assez de force pour tenir debout. Seong Yeol se mordu les lèvres de regrets et s'assit à côté de lui. Personne ne parla mais Sung Jong brisa enfin le silence :

- Tu voulais quoi ?

- Je suis venu m'excuser, répondit Seong Yeol. Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, je m'en veux tellement… Je suis impardonnable mais je voulais te le dire…

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse, si tu as fait tout ça c'est que tu en avais envie. Ne t'excuse pas pour quelque chose que tu as fait volontairement !

- Je m'excuse car je t'ai blessé injustement…

- Tu es homophobe donc pour toi, ce n'est pas injuste…

- Mais je t'aime !

Il venait de crier ces quatre mots et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche en s'en rendant compte. Sung Jong écarquilla les yeux et dit :

- Tu as dit quoi là ?

Seong Yeol se mit à pleurer :

- J'ai dit que je t'aimais… Depuis ce qui c'est passé, je ressens un pincement au cœur en te voyant, je ne pense qu'à toi. D'habitude j'aime rabaisser les gens mais pour toi, je n'éprouvais aucune satisfaction, juste d'énormes remords ! Quand tu es partie il y a quatre jours, je souriais mais j'avais envie de te courir après et de te prendre dans mes bras. Je m'en veux que par ma faute tu sois dans cet état. Je t'en prie pardonne moi, je me dégoute de t'avoir fait subir tout ça…

- Tu es sincère ? demanda Sung Jong.

- Oui… Je t'ai rabaissé car tu m'aimais mais j'ai découvert que je t'aimais aussi alors je ne vaux rien…

Seong Yeol pleurait à gros sanglots alors que de douces larmes silencieuses coulaient le long des joues de Sung Jong. Ce dernier se rapprocha du plus vieux et le pris dans ses bras, avant de dire :

- Seong Yeol, ce ne serais pas plutôt à toi de me consoler ?

- Tu… Tu as raison…

Seong Yeol inversa leur position et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, il paraissait si fragile. Seong Yeol s'en voulut d'avoir failli passer à côté d'une personne qui, en quelques jours, était devenu si indispensable pour lui. Il se recula légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles douces de Sung Jong. Ce dernier fut surprit mais répondit au baiser sans l'approfondir pour ne pas brusquer Seong Yeol. Ce dernier dit :

- Sung Jong… Tu veux bien devenir mon… petit ami ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Quoi ?

- Tu as beau m'aimer et me l'avoir dit, tu m'as avant tout fait souffrir comme pas possible. J'ai lutté pour rester la tête hors de l'eau et qu'elle ne m'engloutisse pas. Je t'aime toujours mais je ne peux pas te pardonner si facilement. Essaie de remonter dans mon cœur si tu veux que j'accepte.

- Je… Je comprends… Je vais y aller.

Seong Yeol se leva et sortit de l'appartement. Devant la porte, Sung Jong le rattrapa, l'embrassa puis retourna dans son appartement en fermant la porte.

Le lendemain, Seong Yeol arriva au lycée et souri en voyant Sung Jong à son bureau souriant, d'un vrai sourire éclatant, à Hoya et Seong Kyu qui étaient à côté. Il sourit puis se mit devant toute la classe et demanda son attention à tout le monde et dit :

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voulais vous dire que je suis amoureux. Non, les filles ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Cette personne, je l'ai blessé et je compte bien me faire pardonner. JE T'AIME SUNG JONG !

La classe resta stupéfaite puis le premier à réagir fut un élève sur la droite qui commença à applaudir. Toute la classe suivit sauf Seong Kyu, Hoya et Sung Jong, trop stupéfait pour bouger. Seong Yeol marcha jusqu'à côté de Sung Jong et dit avec un grand sourire :

- Je t'attendrais.


End file.
